Merstonia High
by Aliciaisabunny
Summary: The day these 6 girls go to Merstonia High,their lives turn upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia's P.O.V  
I woke up this morning,with my ears over my mouth,my fangs biting my tongue. "Shit!" I yelled,covering my mouth. My usually dark room was full of daylight. I hissed,opening an umbrella up to my face. "Mom..." I mumbled,quickly closing the curtains. I walked to the closet to pick out an outfit for school. I picked out a black leather skirt,and a dark blue sweater.I grabbed a styrofoam cup full of blood from my mini fridge,and my red tote. I flew down the stairs to the door.

Taniya's P.O.V  
"Worst night ever. Why did I have to be a werewolf?" I asked my self,brushing my brown hair. I checked my phone. A picture of a brown bunny smiling with her fangs out came up on the screen. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Taniya" Alicia said. I could hear her sucking something through a straw. "Blood?" I asked. "Yeah" She said. "See you at school?"  
"Yeah" I replied before I walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate muffin from the pantry. "Got to go byeee"

Kate's P.O.V  
I was walking to school when I saw a black umbrella in front of me. I shot some water from my finger against it. Alicia turned around and yelled "Kate? What the fuck?" I laughed and said "Lawl" A brown chipmunk motioned for me to come walk up with them. "Hey Taniya" I said. She replied with, " You talk to the guys lately?" "Like I'm the only one to ever talks to them" I replied,looking at Alicia.

Amanda's P.O.V  
I was on the bus,almost to school. Then I saw a grey panther,a brown bunny,and a brown chipmunk walking to school. "Hey guys!" I yelled out the window. They turned around and waved back. Alicia,Kate,and Taniya walked towards the entrance to Centaria High. Then a random guy walked up to me and said "Hey. Wanna go to Homecoming with me?" I raised my hair and hypnotized him to think he was asking out a different girl and he left.

Deanna's P.O.V  
I was eating breakfast when a text from an orange hedgehog popped up on my was Kaitlynn. The text read "Hey Deanna how are you today?" I replied. "About to go to school u?" I was waiting for the reply so I called Alicia,Taniya,Kate,and Amanda for a 5-way call. "Hey people" I said. "You guys at school?" "Yep" they all replied in unison. "Ok I'm about to teleport there. Cover my locker" I said and hung up. I teleported there and I told them, "you can uncover me now"

Kaitlynn's P.O.V  
I was at school and Deanna popped in and scared me half to death. "AHHH!" I screamed,turning around,shape shifting into a ant to run away. Then I saw Deanna,standing there in front of me. "You almost blew my cover!"

We all went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Merstonia High

Alicia's P.O.V  
We were in class that day and the  
principal called Me,Kate,Amanda,Taniya,Deanna,and Kaitlynn to her office. "Girls, I have discovered your powers, and-" "Please don't tell anyone!" I pleaded. "I won't tell anyone," She replied."I'm actually transferring you 6 to a supernatural school only operative at night. To help the vampires survive and so the werewolves can show their identities" She said. "That's great for us!" Taniya said.

Taniya's P.O.V  
The principal was glaring at us through her thick glasses,and we looked back. I don't know how she knew I was a werewolf... Its weird though. I had to know how she knew.  
"How did you know I was a werewolf?" I asked. She replied with a simple "Eavesdropping...". I was sorta pissed but I didn't say anything about it. "Ok when do we start?" I asked. "Tomorrow at 7:30 pm" She said. We linked arms and walked back to class.

Kate's P.O.V  
"I wonder what this new school is like." I pondered, walking slowly through the almost empty hallway.  
"I can't wait to see tomorrow." "I know, " Alicia said,twirling a light brown shoulder length lock around her finger."Do we need to go shopping?" "That's all you think about except for blood and Andre" Taniya said, making fun of Alicia. "It's not my fault I love my boyfriend!" She said, baring her fangs at her. We just walked back to class.

Amanda's P.O.V  
Later, we were at Alicia's house. Alicia had forced us to go to the mall, and we were planning out our outfits for school the next night. "Red or black sweater?" She said, holding the two up. "That's easy. Red." I said putting my winning outfit down in a chair. We had chosen to sleep over, and Taniya had to face away from the moonlight to keep from "wolfing up", as she calls it. We were all ready except for the picky vampire perfectionist. "Done!" She said, placing her red liquid eyeliner into a pocket of her brand new True Religion dark wash jeans. We all nestled into our air mattresses or sleeping bags and wearily said "Finally". We drifted off to sleep before our orientation at 4  
P.m that next day.

Deanna's P.O.V  
In the morning, I put on my cheery yellow tank top, blue bootcut jeans, and yellow wedges and woke up the girls. "WAKE UP!" I screamed, pulling each ones hair. "Owww what?" The first one to wake up was a yawning grey panther. "Kate get dressed." I said, levetating her out of her air mattress. The other girls woke up until even the tired, pissed off vampire, was up. They got dressed slowly and talked about school. "I wonder why the orientation is so early." Alicia said,pulling her sweater over her brown semi-curls. "So we have time to learn about the school and see our classes." Kate replied. "And most importantly, scout out the cute boys." Kaitlynn added. "The orientation is for just us 6, K." I pointed out to her.

Kaitlynn's P.O.V  
During the orientation, we received our class schedules and looked at our classrooms. We located our lockers and wrote down our combonations. The principal's name was Laura Bioma. Principal Bioma was an expert on the supernatural. I was surprized, she was only a human. I had no idea how she knew so much about us, but i didnt question it. I followed her through all the classes and rooms. I saw posters for the homecoming dance and I whispered to the girls, "We get to go to Homecoming here!"

Alicia's P.O.V  
After the orientation, we had 45 minutes left to get ready, so we changed into our specified first day outfits and we put on our makeup. As I applied my blood red eyeliner, I thought about the Homecoming dance. I wondered if Andre could go with me. I was ready, in my red sweater and new jeans. I wore a pair of red stilletos to complete the look. Deanna had on an adorable bubblegum pink flowy shirt. It popped against her snow-white fur. Taniya had on a hot pink tank top with a black mini skirt. Kate was wearing a forest green t-shirt with a black belt around it and a pair of jeans. Amanda had on an orange and white striped t-shirt and a pair of white jeans. Kaitlynn had a red long sleeved shirt with a blue tank top over it. She wore plain blue jeans.

Taniya's P.O.V  
We walked up to the gates of Merstonia high. Alicia was carrying her umbrella, her red lined eyes staring up at the high school campus. The sun was had just set, causing her to put her umbrella away and notice a brown boy bunny also putting away an umbrella. She made us all walk forward to get a closer look at him. We could now see who it was. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked. "With?" I asked. "And?" Kate gasped. They turned and walked up to us. "Taniya? I didn't know you went to school here." A brown boy chipmunk said. "It's our first day actually" Taniya said. "How did you get in?" The bunny asked. "I'm a vampire, Kate has the ability to command water and move it, Amanda has hypno-hair, Deanna's got magic, Kaitylnn's a shape-shifter, and Taniya's a werewolf." Alicia told him. "How about you?" "Well, I'm a fairy princess, " Alicia nudged him and said "Come on Andre tell me!" He kissed her cheek and said "Fine. I'm a vampire, Jaeden's a werewolf," He said pointing to the chipmunk, "And Ace can control water as well." He said,pointing at a grey boy panther.

Kate's P.O.V  
Well, the boys are here at the school. We have almost all our classes with them. Alicia has all Andre's classes. She sits next to him, holds his hand all the time, can't keep away from his lips. They made out in between classes, at lunch, during class sometimes when the teacher wasn't looking. I hope this dies down soon. Ace brought me and the girls to meet some of his friends. First he introduced us to his friend Sonic. He's a speedy blue hedgehog by day, and a vicious werehog by night. Next was Shadow. He's a black and red hedgehog, but a vampire. "Great another vampire." He mumbled. "Hey!" Alicia yelled, letting go of Andre's hand. She lifted her hand up to slap him, then curled her hand into a fist and bared her fangs. Andre grabbed her wrist and said "Babe, let's not get in a fight today.". She held his hand again and told Shadow "May the best vampire win.".  
He watched her pull Andre away with a confused look and said, "What the fuck does that mean?"

Amanda's P.O.V  
I was walking down the hall with Alicia and Andre. They were walking and kids were bumping into me. One red echidna bumped me so hard, my binder and journal went flying in front of a cute yellow boy hedgehog. He bent down to help me pick it all up. I said "Hi." He looked up at me. "Hey" He handed me my journal and said "That's Knuckles. He's a big klutz. Sorry."  
"It's ok" I said, pressing my books closer to my chest. "You're a really nice guy" I told him. He looked at me, ran his hand through his quills, and asked me "Wanna hang out sometime?" I smiled.

Deanna's P.O.V  
I like poofing around the school. It's better than walking. I can poof freely, use my magic whenever I want, and not get in trouble for it. I met a guy, his name is Cris. He has magic too. We sit together in Magic History. He's a nice guy. I like him a lot. I hope he feels the same way. I wonder if he'll go to homecoming with me.

Kaitlynn's P.O.V  
This school is fantastic. I've only been here for a week, but I love it. It's got all these great classes, and teachers, and not once has anyone got into a fight. It's pretty nice to see Alicia, not ever punching one person. She's got sort of a bad-girl rep.


End file.
